pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Selket Shadowdancer/Team - Discordway FOW
Having 2 callers isn't really the best idea. Also, is this 2 man+heroes or 8 players? If it's 2 man wards don't work. heroes will kite out of them. Life 19:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Think it would work better as a 1 Player + 6 heroes team then? Selket Shadowdancer 19:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::That, or 2 man with something thats not an AP caller. Life 19:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::Any suggestions for a second player? Or perhaps have the player play the Ward role as they can set them more intelligently, and use PvE Wards, and add another Discord Necro? Selket Shadowdancer 19:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, depends on the area. In something with lots of AoE, an imbagon(or similar) would probably be your best bet. I've never really been a fan of wards because hero AI is stupid enough to kite out of it, but if you keep them on defend it should work alright. Overall, it really does not matter in the slightest what that eighth man is. Life 20:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I think going 1+6 will probably be better in regards to target calling etc. I guess the only way I'll find out is to test it. Now I just need someone who can run the hero builds I need to borrow. :) Selket Shadowdancer 20:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I enjoy having a superbuffed melee with discordway. Axes, hammers or scythes. You can easily apply deep wound and keep it on for those annoying Prophecies bosses who never seem to stay hexed or conditioned long enough. ~ Big sysop 16:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Comes down to preference I guess. I like the quick spike and knocklock a caller provides without really having to move anywhere except to kite or, in this case, place wards. Selket Shadowdancer 17:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) This is a seriously, seriously bad version of dway that needs serious work. Bad list: :double callers :Triple heals on restos :No weapon of warding :agony (lol) :spirit burn and essence strike. (FFS, you already have discord on that hero) :Weaken armor (lol man, all your damage is armor ignoring anyway.) There's probably more, but you get the idea. --User:Thc 02:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :double callers What's wrong with this. Someone explain this to me please, seriously. :Triple heals on restos Again what's wrong with this? :No weapon of warding Ward Against Melee is more than enough, I've already used the concept of wards in FOW and it worked pretty well. :agony (lol) Extra damage, suggest a replacement. :spirit burn and essence strike. (FFS, you already have discord on that hero) I admit the channeling nec was kinda thrown together. :Weaken armor (lol man, all your damage is armor ignoring anyway.) I don't believe minions do armour ignoring damage + cover condition. I don't mind if you're going to bash the build (it is only a theorycraft anyway) but at least give some constructive ideas how to make it better aswell as your criticism. Selket Shadowdancer 07:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :The problem with double callers is that youll split your spiking power. You're better off with one guy calling and the other doing w/e. Tbh, in 6 man, you dont even really need a caller. You have enough damage that you dont need to focus everything to kill something. WoW isn't that great tbh. Without spawning, it doesnt last very long, and heroes prioritize it over their heals, meaning you die. Life 08:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thankyou Life. Selket Shadowdancer 08:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::By the way does the damage reduction from "There's Nothing to Fear!" stack with Union? Selket Shadowdancer 08:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I would imagine that it does. Hard to say which takes effect first though. Life 08:31, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 08:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're probably going to be wanting decently heavy hex removal if you're going to fow btw. Life 08:34, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah I know mate, thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 08:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Moved from dual discordway to just discordway so to not limit options of bringing other players. Selket Shadowdancer 08:49, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :"double callers What's wrong with this. Someone explain this to me please, seriously. :Triple heals on restos Again what's wrong with this? :No weapon of warding Ward Against Melee is more than enough, I've already used the concept of wards in FOW and it worked pretty well. :agony (lol) Extra damage, suggest a replacement. :spirit burn and essence strike. (FFS, you already have discord on that hero) I admit the channeling nec was kinda thrown together. :Weaken armor (lol man, all your damage is armor ignoring anyway.) I don't believe minions do armour ignoring damage + cover condition." :The problem with triple heals is that, even in the best case scenario, you don't actually have enough time to cast all three heals before another one recharges. MBAS takes 1.5 seconds, SL takes 2 seconds. Guess what the recharge is on MBAS? :WoW - fine, I guess, since you have wards. But IIRC, there are a lot of archers in FOW. :Agony is very, very bad, especially on a necro. It's 200 damage TOTAL every 30 seconds. But the fact that it's completely diffuse, means it does next to nothing. :The only purpose weaken armor serves is a cover. The bonus damage is marginal because minion auto attack is so low anyway. :Also, necro caller > ele caller by far. -- 21:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Noted. Necro caller can't go N/A/E. I want to keep AP on the bars for the instant recharge of wards. With GoLE even the Assassin can maintain them if nessecary (I use wards on my Sin caller quite alot). I hear you on the Shadow Rangers but I don't really find them too troublesome personally as I've found if pulled right they just barrage the minions alot of the time (which makes them die quicker), with that said Aegis is on the Bomber now. I've been playing with the build alot today exploring different options really I'm just looking for stuff for the second player mainly (Imbagon and heroes). Selket Shadowdancer 21:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Protective Spirit With all the damage mitigation from the Imbagon is this really needed? Selket Shadowdancer 08:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Prot spirit is for initial agro, before the imbagon has a chance to build adren. SY! also only affects armor-affected damage. Stuff like esurge is still going to get through. Life 20:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Also, by decently heavy hex removal, i didnt mean devote a whole character to it >.> 20:03, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah but the thought of taking those nasty curses and domination hexes and turning them back on the original caster makes me happy. I actually did this on a Necromancer and was running four copies of SS, lol. :) Selket Shadowdancer 20:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC)